The Cross of Lorraine
by Osanagokorochi
Summary: Almost eighty years after the death of Rosette Christopher and her partner Chrno, we find that Ewan Remington still walks the earth, as of yet unforgiven for his sins, and cursed with immortality. But Remington is not the only one still alive.


**Author's Note:**

_Well, here it is, everyone! As promised! The new and (I hope you'll think so) improved version of The Cross of Lorraine! I'll do my very best to keep it running this time; I really do feel awful about leaving you all hanging for so long, after all your support and kind words. Never let it be said I didn't appreciate every comment! _

_For those of you just joining, welcome to the remake of a story I began three years ago, which sunk away into oblivion. This rendition is its resurrection, which I expect with much more confidence to be finishing in the near future. For anyone looking for a good story about Ewan Remington, you've come to the right place! (Even though it might not seem that way at first--I'm a sneaky individual...)_

_So, without further adieu, (discounting disclaimers in which I claim to own none of the copyrighted characters) here it be!_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Thank you for coming."

Two pairs of footsteps paced purposely through the worn, off-white tile halls, one pair belonging to the old nun, who continually turned back to the young woman behind her, nodding her gratitude. The other, not much taller than her stout companion, smiled uneasily. Her presence here was usually greeted with such enthusiasm, but Stephanie hadn't been in the Order long enough to become used to it, yet.

"It's really no trouble," she insisted, scratching at her boyish black hair.

"Really, my dear, what you do for these poor souls," the older woman clucked. "It's a saint's work."

"It's not just me," Stephanie began to insist, but could see that the nun would have none of that, and so fell silent.

Stephanie was lead though the age-spotted complex by the woman's easy familiarity with the place, passing room upon room of makeshift beds, cots, and living areas, most of them crowded with abandoned-looking people of all ages. Stephanie felt her heart go out to them, but had to remind herself that she was here for only one of them.

The nun paused at a door through which the late afternoon sun shone with a watery light, and disappeared inside. Following her as far as the door frame, Stephanie looked about small room, finding it to be occupied by a single cot and a single figure, leaning on the sill of the window, his back to them. There was a tree just outside, casting skeletal shadows in the warm, golden light.

"Hey there, dearie," the nun greeted him, a hand out as if to touch his arm, though she refrained. Stephanie wondered if this man didn't like to be touched. The unspoken question was answered for her when he turned slowly around, to shy away from her. With the light behind him, the depth of the shadows on his face made the man appear more haunted and unkempt than anyone Stephanie had seen yet in the other rooms. His greasy hair stuck to his face and stuck at odd angles from the back of his neck, the rough shadow around his jaw making him look like a wild animal.

"It's all right, honey," the nun said consolingly, obviously feeling as much sympathy for this creature as anyone could. "It's time to go to that nice place I've been telling you about. This lovely young woman here is going to be taking you there."

The nun gestured to Stephanie, and the man turned in his seat to look at her. Stephanie was startled by how blue his eyes were.

"This is Stephanie Bellfast," the nun spoke to him as she might a child. "She's from the Order of the Merced."

The man simply stared at her, initial interest quickly becoming dull passivity.

"Stephanie," the nun called her. "Come meet Adam."

Obligingly, she stepped forward, keeping her steps slow and even.

"Hi, Adam," Stephanie said, bending slightly to meet him at eye level. His tall frame, despite sitting, hunched on his cot, made it easy to do so. "Nice to meet you, finally. I've heard a lot of good things about you."

Stephanie had worked hard on that tone of sincerity, and was pleased to find that it sounded successful in her own ears. But Adam simply stared at her.

"That's all right, honey," the nun told Stephanie, a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't talk much—especially not to strangers."

"Well, we're not going to be strangers too much longer," Stephanie reminded them both cheerfully. The nun responded with her own cheerful smile.

It didn't take long to move Adam out of the room. Most of what was supplied by the Home. The only affects that really belonged to him consisted of the clothes on his back, and the few other shirts the Home had given to him out of charity. The nun gave these to Stephanie as she escorted the two out of the facility.

"Thank you," Stephanie said to her.

"It was no trouble, my dear," the nun returned. "None at all. I'm just happy to see Adam going to someplace where he can be better cared for. We've had such an upheaval lately, he wasn't getting the attention he needed."

"We'll take good care of him, ma'am," Stephanie promised.

"I know you will," the nun said, meaning it. "God bless."

"And you," Stephanie said, already leading Adam through the small parking lot to the car. He was surprisingly cooperative, not fussing about leaving the Home he'd been staying at for the past three months. Stephanie didn't need to coax him into following her, for which she was very grateful—she didn't relish the idea of herding him to the car, with his aversion to touch.

"So, Adam," she said. "Are you looking forward to staying with us?"

Silence, as expected. Stephanie had already been informed of how to deal with this. Just keep talking—sometimes a comforting voice was all one needed to hear. She wasn't quite as good at it as Rebecca was, but she liked to think she was friendly enough.

"We are," she went on. "We've got you a nice room all prepared. Hope you like green."

Still, silence. She unlocked the car and was happy to see that Adam had no trouble getting into the front seat by himself. He wasn't looking at her.

"Be sure to buckle up," she reminded him. It took him long enough that Stephanie nearly had to repeat the reminder, but when he did, the action seemed awkward, like he was used to a different kind of seatbelt. She filed the information away to tell the others later.

The ride to the apartment was as uneventful. Stephanie continued to chatter idly about how much everyone was looking forward to Adam staying with them. She tried to get him to speak, by asking him simple questions about himself. Like, what he thought of the Home, what his favorite food was, his favorite music—she even turned on the radio on at one point in an attempt to get him to choose a station, but to no avail. Adam seemed completely absorbed by the view out the window. His eyes never left the surrounding streets—or the people on them—the entire trip. It was only as they pulled into the parking area that Stephanie noticed how tensely he had been holding himself. Something else to file away.

Adam got out of the car with as much ease as he had getting in, and followed Stephanie willingly up the stairs to the fourth, top floor of the apartment building.

"Sorry," she told him as they mounted the third flight. "The building's so old, elevators were never installed. But it's good exercise, right?"

She turned back with a grin. Adam looked up at her. He didn't seem bothered by the physical exertion at all.

"Here we are," Stephanie told him when they'd reached the door. She unlocked it easily and opened it into the entryway, standing aside so Adam could get a better look. He moved slowly inside, eyes cast observantly about, to Stephanie's joy. He didn't seem intimidated or apprehensive at all, as some had been before. And it was nice to see something finally gathering his interest.

When he seemed finished, she moved past him to shut the door and guide him inside.

"Um, this is the living room," she said, showing him into the large room. It was actually quite a bit larger than looked typical for a complex of this size.

"We took out that wall there," Stephanie explained. "After we bought the adjacent apartment. So we've got more room than most of the tenants downstairs. This is the dining room and kitchen. No one eats at the same time around here, but you'll always have someone here with you, so don't hesitate to ask for anything, okay?"

She continued showing him around the apartment, pointing out where it had been remodeled in order to house four residents instead of two. As they approached the living quarters, however, one of the doors opened, and a young man emerged, recently clothed, it looked like, and toweling a mass of dark brown ringlets.

"Steph!" he greeted the shorter girl with enthusiasm, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Stephanie told him, grinning at him as she gestured to their guest. "Adam, this is Nathan. Nathan, Adam."

"Hi there, Adam!" Nathan enthused, holding out a hand.

"Oh, um, he doesn't like to be—"

Adam lifted his hand and took Nathan's in a slow shake. But he didn't say anything.

"Nice to meet you," Nathan told him, not phased at all by his lack of speech. Stephanie reminded herself that Nathan had also been at this longer than she had—perhaps he just gave off a more approachable aura, or something.

"I was just showing him around the place," Stephanie explained.

"You sure you've got the time?" Nathan asked her, indicating the clock in the kitchen. Stephanie looked at it, then at her own watch to confirm.

"Oh, yeah, I should get ready for work, huh?" she sighed. "Think you could pick up the tour for me?"

"Anything for you," Nathan grinned, leaning in for another kiss. This time, she met him with her lips and kissed quickly back, then handed him Adam's bag.

"Thanks," she said, already ducking back inside the room from which he'd just emerged.

"Adam," she called back, pausing in the doorway. "Nathan will show you the rest of the apartment. Our other roommate and I will be back late tonight, so we'll see you in the morning, all right?"

Adam nodded, and Stephanie grinned, thrilled to get her own reaction. Maybe he was warming up to them!

"I'll take care of him, Steph," Nathan assured her. "Go change."

Stephanie shut the door behind her, leaving Adam with Nathan's company.

"So, you've probably seen the basics already," Nathan surmised, already strolling along the hall. "Living, dining, kitchen, bathroom, like that, right?"

Adam nodded.

"Wanna see your room?" he grinned. Knowing he wouldn't need a response, he strode down the hall to where two doors stood adjacent to one another, and chose the one on the opposite side of the hall from his and Stephanie's, opening it and beckoning Adam inside.

"Here it is," he presented.

Stephanie's hopes for Adam's peace with color green had not been unfounded. Though not quite overwhelming, the room was most certainly devoted to the color. A pale, patterned celadon lined the walls, complimenting nicely the deep fern green of the curtains. The same color reappeared in a lighter shade in the bedspread. The carpet was a faded pear color, and felt worn beneath Adam's feet. This room had known many occupants before him, he was sure.

"I know, it's a little much," Nathan said, following Adam inside and setting his bag on the bed. "But it grows on you. And hey—even if it doesn't, we can always change it, if you like."

Looking over, he realized that Adam wasn't paying attention. He was looking out the window, past a nearby building and into the park that the apartment overlooked.

"I know, great view, huh?" Nathan commented.

Adam's eyes moved up and down the nearest tall tree, his attention rapt. Nathan gave it a moment, then clapped his hands together.

"So, you had dinner yet?"

Adam shook his head.

"Then, you are in luck, my friend!" Nathan insisted, already leading Adam back out into the hall. "Because I happen to be the best chef of the house."

"It's true," Stephanie confirmed playfully, emerging from the room, wearing a formal blouse and black pants. "No one can fry an egg like Nathan, here."

Nathan laughed and threw an arm around her waist as she was straightening one of her barrettes. "I get no respect," he joked, holding her close.

"Let go!" she giggled. "I have to get to work!"

Nathan obliged, but not without a friendly pat as she scooted back to the front door.

"I'll see you in the morning!" she called back to them. "Sleep well, Adam! And welcome home!"

The door shut behind her, and Nathan wandered into the kitchen, while Adam's attention was grabbed by another window. This one overlooked the parking lot, but a corner of the park could still be seen from this vantage. He investigated the trees again, but could find nothing out of the ordinary. Stephanie's purple blouse caught his attention as she emerged on the blacktop, making her way to the car. She was just getting out her keys when Nathan spoke up.

"So, Adam!" he said. "You like beefsteak?"


End file.
